Memory
by runners
Summary: Newt lives in the Glade for 1 year, but one day he met someone special and his life has changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

NEWT'S POV

''Hi Newt'' Minho sad. "What's up dude? Ready for new bloody day in maze?'' Before I could respond alarm started to rung. ''What the shuck is going on here? We had greenie almost 3 weeks ago and food came yesterday, so why it ringing?'' I yelled to Minho " Why you're asking me?" Then we run to the box. Alby was already here "Why aren't you to in the maze?" he yelled. I ignored him "What's going on here? Why alarm is ringing?" "We'll have a new newbie for 30 minuets" I looked at Minho bloody confused but he didn't say anything. "Are you two gonna put your butts in maze and search for wait out?" Alby yelled again "Not today bro, not today."

30 MINUTES LATER

The box just came. I opened it jumped in side. I saw someone in the corner. It was a …a girl! She stood up and …hug me

"Newt OMG I found you" she yelled into me face and she started to kissing me.

I heard lots of 'WOAHOO' but she didn't stop kissing me. The kiss was passionate, deep and… wait what am I thinking about!? I don't know her, do I?

I pushed her away and then she spoke "You don't remember me" she grabbed her head in her hands and whispered " They did it" and she fainted.

Before she hit the floor I catch her. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I walked out the box with her on my hands and then Alby started yelling at me.

" What the schuck was that" I saw Minho. He was smirking at me "Wow she's here 5 minutes and you can't keep your lips away from hers, huh?"

I ignored him and turned to face Alby again. He looked confused and angry.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Of course not"

"You sure 'cause she acted like she knows you"

"C'mon Alby I really don't remember who she is" I yelled. I turned to see all of gladers staring at me. "I'll take her to Jeff" then I started to get away from them when Minho joined me.

"She's cold" I sad

"Oh, worry about your girlfriend?"

"Shut up" "She's not my girlfriend" and I walked away from him.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Hey Jeff" I sad walking to the room. He doesn't look at me right now.

"Hey Newt. Is it true about your girlfrie..." in that moment he turned to face me and saw _my beauty princess…_'Wait am I thinking like that!? I even don't knew her name.

"WOW" he sad "So this is famous Newt's girl?"

"She's not my… no matter now. Can you help me with her?"

"Yeah, put her on this bad, I'll go for Clint and we'll take care of her"

"Thanks"

"Anything for you and your girlfriend ;)"

"She's not my…" but he's already out.

_She's so beautiful _ 'Wait what!? I even don't know who she is' I'm telling to myself and at the same time staring at her.

ABOUT 1 HOUR LATER

"How is she?" I heard Alby walking into room

"Steel not awake"…"Sorry about… you know" I sad. I really don't want to talk to anyone but I owe Alby an apologize so…

"It's not your fault I know that you don't remember anything as me or the others… it's just that it's not happened before."

"So we're bloody cool" it's not a question.

"Yeah, now come with me. We'll have a Gathering in 10 minutes"

"I prefer stay with her"

"She'll be okay. Let's go"

"Maybe we should calling the Gathering after she wakes up. Maybe she'll have something important to say?"

"Good that. I'll cancel Gathering and bring you some food 'kay?"

"Mhm"

I even didn't listened to him because I was looking at the girl. _She's so beautiful. She's got brown hair with blond highlights, small, beauty, pink lips and pink cheeks too. She's perfect._ ' OH MY KLUNK-GOD! What am I thinking about!? I don' t know her what means that I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HER'

"Hey dude. How are ya?" I heard Minho and look at him.

"Could be better. What are you doing here?"

"I missed ya!" he sad and we laughed

"And real reason?"

"You should rest"

"What?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me, but seriously you need rest I'll keep an eye on her"

"No thanks"

"Newt"

"Minho"

"OK. You really care about her"

"She just…"

"Just what?"

"Just…" I couldn't end because she started to wake up.

"Auch"

" She sad, breathing hard. She started to sit but she had a big headache and starting to fall down again but I catch her.

"Easy greenie. Everything's gonna be fine" I looked at her. She was frightened. I smiled to her, but she even didn't look at me.

"Where am I? Who am I?" Before I could respond she looked at Minho, Alby , Gally and at the end she looked at me and ask "And who are you?"

"Wow. It's your bloody luck. At first she kissed you and now she even doesn't know recognize you." Minho sad with smirk.

"Shut it" I tell him and look at the girl "Don't listening him. What's your name?" I ask

" I… it's …" she look really scared "I'm Julia"

"It's really beautiful name. I'm Newt and this is Minho, Alby and Gally" I sad

"Hey guys" she smiles and waved to them "where I am?"

"We'll tell you everything tomorrow. Now please tell me do you remember something else?"

"No. It feels like someone gets my memories away." She says with sadness in her voice.

"Shh… it's okay . Someone took ours too." I hug her and I feel like I could be in this hug forever and then…

"Mhm…" _Why Minho!? Why right now!?_ I let her go and she looks at us and says "Where are we?"

"Oh yeah we're officially welcoming you in the Glade" Alby said with a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I've got here chapter 2 for ya. I hope you'll enjoy it. Oh… and I dedicate this chapter to ruda and guest. Thanks for kindly reviews.**

CHAPTER 2

JULIA'S POV

"Where am I gonna sleep?" I ask "Hmm… we haven't got any free rooms now so…" "I'll take her to my room for few days" Newt says before Alby can end his sentence. "Are you agree?" Alby ask me "Yeah" and then I turn to Newt "If it's not a problem for ya" "It's a pleasure" he says and smile to me and I smile back. "Go on then it's late. Tomorrow I'm gonna show you glade , but now get some rest, okay?" Alby ask. I only nod "Come on I'll take to my room" Newt says. "Goodnight" I say to Minho, Alby and Galle and go with Newt to his room.

We're going to Newt's room in silent and for about 5 minutes we're in front of the doors with number 2. Newt open the door and say "Welcome in my palace" and I smile to him. I go in and see not a very big room with a window. I'm going to it and see all glade and lots of boys. I see lots of small buildings too. "Did you built all of this?" I ask "No, some houses were here when we arrived. But builders built some house where we can sleep. Galle is the keeper of them. He 'll build something for you" I only smile and he smiled back.

"How long are you here?" I ask him

"1 year"

"Who was first here?"

"Me, Minho, Alby and some other guys" he say and looks at me but he's not smiling any more

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

There's an awkward silent.

"You should go to sleep now. Tomorrow Alby will show you our 'home'" I nod and turn back. There's only one bed so I want lie down on the floor, but someone put arms on my waist. It's Newt. He put he's head on my shoulder and whisper to my ear

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to sleep" I answer

"But bed is there" he indicate at the bed

"But it's yours and it's one here so…"

"You won't be sleep on the floor, okay?" it doesn't sounds like a question. Now I see him, he's smiling at me. _God he's smile is so beautiful. _

"But…" he interrupt me

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor" he takes me in his arms before I can't protest he put me on bed "Don't even think about arguing with me ;)" he goes away and lie on the floor.

"Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be weird if I ask you to sleep with me?" He then turn back and face me and smile

"No it's totally normal" he lie next to me. We're smiling like idiots.

NEWT'S POV

"Newt could you tell me how I look like?"

"You've got brown hair with blond highlights, pretty blue eyes which changes colors about 2 times in 1 hour"

"What does it mean that they changes? They changes color?"

"No, they changes their hue"

"Oh… Is it normal?"

"You're first person I see with this skill" I start laugh, but he continue "You've got beautiful smile and you're the most gorgeous person that I have ever seen" ' _Did I really say that?'_ she starts to blush.

"Stop it, you make me blush" She smile and I congratulate myself that I made her happy (and blush).

"But it's true"

She hits me in the chest, but it doesn't hurts.

"Good night Newt"

"Night Julia"

**Okay it's the end of ch. 2 I hope you like it. I'm gonna put next chapter here on Tuesday ( but if you write me few reviews I'll put it on Monday or even tomorrow.) Have a bloody-nice day guys.  
>Runners<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I've got new chapter for you today. I dedicate it to fangirlwithfanfiction. I'm so happy that you like it (and I think Newtlia is amazing ;3)**

CHAPTER 3

NEWT'S POV

I weak up and feel the aroma of red rose. I opened my eyes and saw… that Julia's head on my chest. My nose is in her hair and my hand is around her waist. I try to stand up. When I did I looked at Julia. She's still asleep. I look at my clock. It's 6 am. Perfect I must wait 30 minutes for breakfast. I go out of room and see Minho in front of me.

"So… you really don't remember her and she shuck don't remember you, huh?"

"Yeah, why?" '_what is he talking about?'_

"You sure?" he raised his eyebrow "Cause I saw you with her…on the bed…and you were hugging her and…" he couldn't end because I cut him off

"Slim it" and then Julia wakes out the room

"Hi guys" she said with bloody big smile which makes me happy. _I hope that she didn't hear anything_

"Hi" we said at the same time "Are you hungry?" I asked her

"You even don't know how"

"Let's go then"

"Where?"

"We'll go to a canteen

"Okay " she tells and we go to the canteen. I turn back to see Minho smirk at me. I ignore that and go with Julia for breakfast.

JULIA'S POV

We just come in to the canteen and I already see about 30 boys staring at me, but I can't see any girls. I stop and look around. Newt has to notice that because he stops too.

"What wrong?" he asks

"Why are here only boys? Where are other girls?" I respond him with a question

"Julia I won't lie to you… you're the only girl here" he says

"Ohh… so it's why their staring at me?"

NEWT'S POV

I look around and see that all of this Slintheads are looking at Julia. Lots of them have open their mouth. If they don't close them I'll close them. _Oh your jealous_ says voice in my head. No I'm not!

"Haven't you got some work to do guys!?" I scream at them. Their turn back and start it again. Julia give me her sweet smile " Come on you must starving" we're keep going and we reach Frypan.

JULIA'S POV

"Hey, you must be this famous Newt's girlfriend…" boy said but before he can end I interrupt

"Excuse me!?" I said. What is he talking about? I just met Newt, I think.

"He means newbie" Newt said with blush

"What is newbie?" I asked

"Oh it's our slang. It means a newcomer in the Glade. Can refer to a Greenie, or anyone else relatively new. I'm Frypan by the way"

"Hey. Nice too meet you. I'm Julia" I said with a smile

"So Frypan what you've got for us today?" Newt asked

"Scrambled eggs" he said

"Oh… haven't you got something else? I'm not a big fan of it" I said with smile which says I'm so sorry.

"Normally I wouldn't do that but your new and you're beautiful queen so I can make an exception this time."

"Thank you so much Fry" I smile at him " Oh and I'm not a _beautiful queen _I'm just beautiful me"

"And you're the modest person I ever met" Newt said.

"So just beautiful you what do ya want to eat?" Frypan asked me

"French toast, please" I smile

"Oh me too" Newt said with sweet eyes

"No way" Frypan said and goes make toast for me. When I can't see him I whisper to Newt

"Don't worry I'll give you some"

"Bloody thanks Julia. I hate eggs" I start laughing with Newt.

NEWT'S POV

_I were jealous when Frypan was flirting with Julia. But she told me that she will give some of her french toasts. Point for me!_

"Thanks Fry" Julia said "See you later" we both said at the same time and walk away

"Bye guys" Frypan said back to us

We seat down on chairs and start to eat.

"So…would you like some?" she says and look at toasts

"R-really" okay she told that she'll give me some but I wasn't sure if it's true

"Yeah, don't be afraid" she smiles _I love that smile _I take one.

"Thanks" I said and then Minho appeared

"Hey _l_ove_birds_" he said with a smirk. Before I could respond Julia says

"Oh Minho please don't be jealous I can give you some toasts too" she said with a smirk

"Thanks Juliet" and he turn to face me "Ready for 'brilliant' day in a maze?"

"Maze?" she asked

"Yeah Alby's gonna tell you about it"

"Okay then" she start to eat her toast after that she spoke again "Why are you going there?"

"We want to find a way out of here" I said. Then Alby came.

"Hey guys. You should be in maze in 5 minutes." He said

"Right" Minho said

"Have a nice day guys" I said and see Julia smiling at me so I smiled at her back. And we're (I and Minho) out.

**So it's end for today. Please review if you enjoy it and see you later ;)**

**runners**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I've got ch.4 for you and i dedicate it to nephilimgodling and also to fangirlwithfanfiction. Thanks for your reviews (and no I haven't got IG acc)  
><strong>

CHAPTER 4

JULIA'S POV

"Okay greenie …"Alby starts but I interrupt him

"I've got name you know" but he ignored me

"Don't ask any question. You'll do that after our little trip"

"Okay, let's go"

"Follow me"

NEWT'S POV

I'm running for about 2 hours and I can't stop thinking about _Julia 'BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER YOU KLUNK' _I try to disagree with this annoying voice, but I can't. And then I see Han. I run to him. He's been stung.

JULIA'S POV

"So only runners can go into the maze?" I asked Alby

"Yeah it's what I told you on the trip 32 minutes ago" he's annoyed

"Okay, okay detach your panties"

"Agh… just tell me what do you want"

"I want to be a runner"

"WHAT!?"

NEWT'S POV

Han's sitting on me and trying to strangle me. I hit him in his head and he lost his senses. I'll take him by his arm and go with him to the glade.

JULIA'S POV

"Alby please"

"No"

"Alby"

"No way Juliet. I end with you"

"But I don't" I yell but he doesn't listening to me. And then Minho came.

"Hi guys. What's wrong?"

"I want to be a runner and Alby even doesn't listening to me" I said and then Minho starrts yelling at me

"Are you crazy!?" before I can respond I heard Newt screaming and I know that something is wrong. I run toward the maze. I am first here. And then I see him and his ALRIGHT.

NEWT'S POV

"HELP" I shout as loud as I can. I go out the maze and see Minho, Alby, Julia and others newbies.

"Jeff and Clint take of Hun" Alby orders. I fall on my knees.

"I'll take care of him" I hear Julia. She hugged but before I can hugged her back she caught my neck and looked at it

"You're bleeding" she said with frightened in her voice

"I'm fine" I said. I don't want her to be scared _but I love that she cares about me. _We stand up and go to the bathroom near my room.

JULIA'S POV

"I'll take care of him" I run torward him and I hug him but I feel something on his neck. It's blood.

"You're bleeding" I said. I'm so scared that something serious happened to him. He feels my frightened and he says

"I'm fine" '_No, you are NOT' _I think and we go to the bathroom.

"What happened in the maze? And who is that boy?" I asked after long silence

"Easy. Ok so, I was running in the maze and I found Hun, he's one of the builders. I don't know why he was in the walked there, but I only knew that he wasn't awake. I walked to him and he attacked me. He tried to simmer me but I hit him and he lost his unconscious again. And then I back with him."

"But why he attacked you?"

"He's been stung"

"What does it mean?"

"We call them grievers. They live in the maze. When you met him there's 3 option. You're quiet and he doesn't see you. 2 – he kill you and 3 he stung you. When that happen, you start to be angry and attack everyone on your way. We've got only 48 hours to give you a special serum. And if you won't get it in the right time you'll die"

"That's horrible"

"I know, but don't be afraid you're save her. I, I-I mean we're gonna protect you"

"I know" we're only a few inches away from each other. When we're gonna kiss… Minho comes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't added new chapter yesterday but I was busy.  
>Today I dedicate chapter to my BFF Asia (it's polish name – longer form of it is Joanna) happy 14th birthday shank. <strong>

CHAPTER 5

MINHO'S POV

"Hi guys. How's your neck shank?"

"Not bad. What's wrong?" Newt asked

"We've got a gathering for 5 minutes. You're invited too Juliet." I said and turn to her. She only nod and looked back at Newt.

"Has box gone?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Newt asked her

"I've got list of things that I need and I want to drop it to the box" she explains

"So hurry. We'll meet you on the gathering" I said

"Okay see ya" and she go away. When I'm sure that she can't hear as I start

"So…"

"So… what?"

"I interrupted you" I said with a smirk and he blushes

"No… I even don't know what you're talking about"

"Seriously!? Newt I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me everything?"

"Yeah"

"So… tell me then"

"Ygh… let's go to the gathering"

"As you wish. But after that we're gonna have bros-talking"

"Just go" he said and go to the gathering.

NEWT'S POV

We're waiting for Alby. I really want talk to Julia. She seems so sad. She's standing alone in the corner. She doesn't look at me, but at her hand. I notice a bracelet on it. Heart is attached to this. Before she can even touch it Alby appeared.

"Okay slintheads we have to talk about few important things. First how Hun entered into the maze? Gally ? Do you know something about it?" he asked

"He disappeared two weeks ago but you already know that, cause I told you it 2 weeks ago"

"He should be dead right now. Even if grievers didn't found-him what they done-he should die,cause he hadn't had any food or water"

"We'll talk about this when he'll wake up" I said

"Good it. Now Julia, we've got problem with you . You arrived a week before normal appearance, so you'll live in the same room with Newt for next few weeks. If others girls come Gally will build big house for ya, but if they won't you'll have something smaller. Oh and for 4 days from now will be a bonfire. And from tomorrow you'll be look for a job. You'll start in the kitchen with Frypan…" before he can end Julia interrupt him

"I already told you that I want to be a runner" _WHAT!? WHY NOONE TOLD ME THAT!?_

"NO" Alby yelled

"BUT…" Julia yelled back

"NO, NOW GET OUT FROM HERE" where she doesn't do anything, so he shout again "I SAID GET OUT!" I see tears in her eyes

"Alby stop…" but he interrupt me

"SLIM IT NEWt AND YOU" he looks at Julia " GET OUT, NOW"

"ASSHOLE" she said and run away. I want go after her but he stop me

"No. She can wait. We've got bigger problems than stupid girl"

"Don't call her that never again" and I walk away

JULIA'S POV

I'm running to the forest as fast as I can. I can't stop crying. '_WHY I AM SO USLESS!?'_ I don't know what else I can do. I only know that I can run fast. I'm still running. I'm in the forest, but I'm still running. I trip over root, but I'm still running. I run out of the forest. I'm on the meadow. I fall on my knees. I'm crying. _Why I am so useless!? _ I don't know even in what else I'm good. And then I hear someone's steps.

"Hey there you are…" it's Newt. I can't look at him. _What is he thinking about me right now!?_ Why I even care? He squats next to me and hug me, he leaned his head on my arm and whispers into my ear "Please don't cry. It's not your fault. Alby is such a shuck"

"It's not his fault it's mine"

"Yours? What are you talking about?"

"I'm useless"

He stops hugging me and face me.

"Never say that again. Never. Good that?" I only nod and hugged him and he hesitate for a moment and he hugged me back. "C'mon I want to show you something"

NEWT'S POV

We go near the wall with the names. I stopped and Julia look in my eyes. I smile to her but she turna back to the wall.

"Inscribe your name on the wall" I say and she looked at me

"Why?" she asked

"Cause you are one of us now" then I can see her smile again. _It's so beautiful. SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL_

"Okay" I gave her knife and she starts to rip her name on the wall. When she finished she gave me back my knife

"Okay" she said and we started going. We were talking about … everything like we knew each other.

"Is it a bracelet?" I asked her

"Yeah, I saw it sometime ago. But I haven't got time to look at it" she grabs it and look at the heart on it. There's heart attached to it. She looked at it and passed out. Thanks goodness I catch her. I'll start running as fast as I can.

JULIA'S POV

I look at heart and there's etched _Newt._ And everything turned black.

**The End of chapter 5 **

**( I know you hate me right now)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

NEWT'S POV

"…And I brought her here" I told Jeff everything. He just nod and went to find Clint. I look at Julia _she's so beautiful _and then I look at her bracelet I grabbed her hand and I want to look at her bracelet, but then Minho comes.

"WOW" he said and I let her hand

"What?" I asked. I really don't want talk to him right now. Before he can answer Julia wakes up

"My hea… I remember!"

"What do you remember"

"It's…I-I" she catch her head in her hands "No" she whispers

"W-what happened? Julia what's wrong?"

"I-I had a dream. A-actually it wasn't dream. It was a memory, but I can't remember it" she started to cry and I hugged her

"Shh… it's okay. You'll remember it latter. And now how do you feel?" I try to comfort her" I take you to the room"

"NO" she yells "I-I mean I can go by myself, but thanks" " For everything" she then kiss my cheek "Bye Minho"

"Bye Juliet" he says back to her and she's out

JULIA'S POV

_HOW I COULD FORGET THIS MEMORY!? _ Whatever it was about, it must be about my life before the maze. I sat down on the bed. _WHO I AM?! WHY I'M HERE!? _I want to scream but I know it's stupid. Then Newt comes to room. He sat near me but not to close. _WHY!? I WANT YOU TO BE CLOSER! _ What!? No I just met him. Ygh… stupid thoughts.

"I'm gonna ask you bloody stupid question. Are you okay?" I don't know what to say. It's weird, but when he's with me everything seems to be okay. BUT I WON'T TELL HIM THAT

"It's just… this memory. When I woke up I remembered everything, but then I felt like someone took it away from me. Like someone don't want me to remember anything. The only think I remember is that it was before the maze. And I was happy and I wasn't alone" I said

" Hey. You're not alone. You've got me. I-I mean us. We're here to help each other" he says and I smile to him and hug him. I can feel his arms around my waist. I want to stay like that forever, but then sleep comes.

I've no dreams, but I feel like someone wants wake me so I open my eyes to see Newt. I want to say hello and ask him what's going on, but he put his hand on my mouth and whispers

"I want to show something" he says and grabs my hand. I stood up and woke with him in silence and it seems like 5 minutes. We stopped in front of some climbers.

"It's why we don't want you to come into the maze" and he takes few climbers away. I scream. I saw something terrible. It was something between robot and animal. I feel Newt's arms around me.

"Shh… it's okay. You are save here" he wants look in my eyes, but I don't let him. I tighter embrace. I don't let him go for about 3 minutes

"I'm sorry" I say when I don't feel very scared

"It's okay, but I had to showed you it" he said

"Is it griever?" I asked. I still remember this creature.

"Yeah, but it's okay. It won't hurt you until you go into a maze for a night, so you have to promise to me that you won't go into the maze ever"

"I promise"

"C'mon we'll go and eat some breakfast" he look at me and I see he's worried" You're shivering"

" Because I'm a little bit scared" I said

"Only a little bit?" he asked and starts to tickle me

"Stop Newt please… HAHAHA… plea…HAHAHA…ssssstop…HAHAHA" I laugh

"Are you better now?"

"A lot. Thank you" I said with and give him my sweet smile

NEWT'S POV

"A lot. Thank you" she said and give me her sweet smile. I really hope that she will kiss my cheek again, but she doesn't do that ;( so I go with her to the canteen for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I'm putting chapter now and not before but I had to study and my BFF had birthday party so… I hope that you'll understand this and you'll like the chapter.**

CHAPTER 7

JULIA'S POV

I was eating breakfast with Newt. We were talking and laughing. Minho sat with us and joined the conversation. It was really funny breakfast, but then Minho said

"C'mon we have to go"

"Where?" I asked. If Minho talks about maze. _No, they can't go there_

"Into the maze. Let's go Newt"

"Are you crazy!?" I almost yelled at him

"Julia what's wrong?" newt asked

"What's wrong!? It's dangerous. There are grievers and…" I'm not able to end because Newt put his finger in my mouth

"Shh… it's okay"

"No, it's not. You can die there"

"Don't worry. Grievers shows there only at night" Newt said and Minho add

"We have to go, but don't be afraid will back in few hours, okay?" I nod but I don't look at him or at Newt. I just can't believe that they know what may happen and they even don't seem afraid.

"Okay" I finally said "You should go, before I stop you again" I try to smile, but I know I failed. I see sadness in Newts eyes, but he and Minho go away.

I'm going around glade. I'm looking at gates all the time. _Cook something_, voice said in my head. I went to the kitchen. When I'm in, I close all doors without one which are at the back of the kitchen. I found big cookbook and started to cook.

NEWT'S POV

I just run out of maze and I'm looking for Julia, but I can't see her. I hope that she hadn't done anything stupid. I run into map room and draw my map as fast as I can. When it's done I go out to look for Julia. Then I notice group of gladers.

"Hey Frypan what's up?" I asked

"Someone close himself in my kitchen and I can't make dinner" he said. I can see he's frustrated. I go behind this house and I see open door. I go in and I see Julia. She doesn't notice me, so I go near her and put my arms around her waist. She wants to scream but I put my hand on her mouth. She slowly turn back to face me and I can see relief in her eyes. She hug me, before I know what's going on she pulls away from me.

"Damn it Newt! You scared me!" she says but she doesn't look angry

"What are you doing here?" I ask her. And she smile to me like it was obvious

"I'm cooking"

"I noticed that, but why?"

"It helps me with stress. So… would you like to help" I smile to her

"Tell me what to do"

"Okay. Here, I bake cakes. On the right is broth, but I just end it. Oh, and on the left is spaghetti" She smiles

"Okay. So what I can do with this cake?"

"Give me water, milk, 5 eggs, flour and 5 apples" she said. I took bottle of water and milk and gave it to her. Then I take 5 apples and peel them. When it's done I take flour, but before I give it to her I took some. When she face me and waits for flour I threw it on her face. She laugh and took some to and threw it at me too. We started the battle flour. We acting like children for about 10 minuets and then we started to bake.

"Can you give me eggs" she asked

"Yeah" I said and gave it to her. She mixes 4 of them, but one doesn't use one. I look at cookbook and in recipe is wrote that we need 4 eggs.

"Hey, we need only 4 eggs"

"No, we need 4 eggs to bake a cake, but you need one egg" she said with nasty smirk. Before I can ask her, what she meant by that she splits on my hair. And then distributes it.

"Now, your hair looks so much better" and she laughs. I can't be mad at her and start to laugh with her

"You're that bloody crafty" I said and start to tickle her. She can't stop giggle. I turn her to face me. We're close. Closer and closer. I can feel her breath on my lips. And then we heard

"No, guys please not in the kitchen" Frypan said and we take step away from each other. "What's going on here? Newt you came here hour ago. God what a mess. Julia, you make this?" he looks at the floor where's lots of flour and yolk.

"It's my fault" I said quickly

"No, it's mine" Julia said " I did this 'cause I was stress and cook make me feel better" she said

"But I have 30 people to feed and I haven't got time to make it. I've got only 2 hours to make dinner" Fry said with sadness in his voice

"Wait a minute" I said " Julia made lots of food. I think that will be enough" I said and look at her. She smiles to me and I smile back

"Okay lovebirds you are free I'll clean this mess"

"Thanks Fry" Julia said and gave him her adorable smile

"Everything for _just beautiful you_" he said and I'm jealous again, but Julia grabs my hand and we go away. We go like that around all glade and walk into the forest. We sat under big tree still holding hands. She noticed that and start to blush._ 'Bloody hell she's so beautiful when she blush' _I think.

"Thank you" She said

"For what?"

"For talking with Frypan. It's because of you that he's not angry at me"

"Hey you cook all this food and gave him day off" I said and smile to her. She smiles back at me and says

"Yeah but he loves cooking"

"Easy. He will survive" and she laughs. And I laughs with her. I remember our moment in the kitchen. I bloody want to kiss her right now. But what if she doesn't want it? I don't wanna destroy our friendship.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, I just… no it's stupid sorry" I answered and stood up. I give her my hand and she took it. Now she's on her feet too.

"Please tell me" she said when we start to walk out of the forest.

"It's ju…" I can't end 'cause she fall down on me. She lying on me and then…

**I know I'm an awful person. I destroyed all they romantic moments, but please don't hate me for that. It's just chapter 7 and maybe it's too early for something like this. Please write me reviews and tell what do you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm so exited because first i've got 1,5k views and second tomorrow in Poland is premiere of Mockingjay part 1 and I'll watch it in 4dx. Oh my God I'm so happy. Do you like HG too? I really love it. And I love Peeta ( but Newt is better). And which team do you are Peeta, Gail or Finick?**

CHAPTER 8

NEWT'S POV

She's lying on me and then… we kiss. This kiss is better that I could imagine. It was deep, hungrily kiss. I can feel all her emotion. All her love. I hope that she feel the same. She grabs my shirt in her hands and we stood up, but we didn't broke the kiss. I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around mine neck. We take few steps still kissing. Then she based on the tree. We still kissing. I kiss her mouth, then runs my lips down her chin and halfway down her neck. She moaned quietly into my ear. I even don't know if she really did it or is it only mine imagination. I gently kiss her neck, but she put her head down and her lips meets mine. We keep kissing like that for 5 minutes, when we take a break. I rest my forehead on hers and look into her gorgeous eyes. She smiles to me and I smile to her. _IT'S THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE EVER!_

JULIA'S POV

_IT WAS INCREDIBLE!_

"We should come back before they start to worry " I said and he releases from the grip. And I do the same. He offered me his hand and we go to canteen. We holds our hand and I base my head on his shoulder. Then we come in. Everyone look at us by I only see Newt's eye. We go to the Frypan. He wanted to say something, but when he saw us he just gave us food. We didn't mind and go away. We sat down with Minho, Alby and Gally.

"Hi guys" I said but I only look at Newt

"Hey" they said. I don't know if they look at as

"Um… Julia?" Minho asked. I broke eyes contact with Newt and look at Minho

"Yeah?"

"Uhg, so you're alive" he said

"Yeah why?" I clade my head on Newt's shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"Have we missed something?" Gally asked. I look at Newt and then again at Gally.

"Maybe" I said and then kiss Newt. He kiss me back and we heard

"So you said '_maybe_'?" Alby asked and we tear apart.

"You heard and saw. Do we have to do something more?" Newt asked and I start to laugh

"NO, please we eat right now" I heard Minho. "Oh, and what happened to your hair" he looks at Newt

"Oh this… Julia thought that egg was a hair gel" **MY BOYFRIEND** said

"But your hair looks amazing now" and we laugh and I'm buried into Newt's arm and we start to eat. We (I mean Newtlia, Gally, Alby and Minho) talk about everything. Then Alby said

"This is the best spaghetti ever"

"Of course it is 'cause Julia did it" Newt said with a smirk

"WOW, it's delicious" Minho said

"Please don't make fun of my food when I'm here" I said and make an angry face

"But we don't make fun, really Julia it's amazing. Fry for 100% will give you job in the kitchen" Alby said

"I doubt it" I said

"Why?" Gally asked. I look at Newt and we start to laugh. We look at them and they don't know what's going on.

"You don't want to know" I said with Newt at the same time and we laugh and we kiss for about 10 seconds because Alby interrupt us

"Oh c'mon guys. Don't you have to breath" Alby asked

"Oh please don't be jealous I can hug you latter if you want" I said and his face is so funny that all of us laugh at it and all gladers look at us again.

NEWT'S POV

"And this is how you to roll up spaghetti" I said and show them my fork.

"Mine's better" and Julia shows us hers

"Maybe…" I said and she kiss my cheek

"It's 8th time when you kiss his cheek. And it wasn't even 10 minutes" Minho said

"Oh so you're counting it?" I asked, but he only roll his eyes

"Have you got any plans for evening?" I asked Julia

"Do you want to ask me on a date?" she respond with a question

"Do you want it to be a date?" I want to play this game with her. She smiles at me and says

"It depends, what will we do on it?" I love her more now. Before I can respond Minho said

"We're out" and he goes out with Gally and Alby

"It depends, what do you want to do on it?" I don't give up that easy

"Can you give me any ideas?" she says. Bloody hell, she's good.

"What do you think about go out of here and start it?" I stand up and offer her my hand which she grabs without hesitation.

"Is it time for a date?" she asks after she stood up

"Will you talk to me like that for all day?" I asked

"What about you?" we're already out of canteen. And we on our way to forest

"Is this my opinion that made you so happy?" I said

"Is it my happiness that make you so determinate?" we walk into the forest

"Is it my determinate that make you so exited?"

"Is it that place which reminds you of me?" she asked when we next to our tree

"How has it reminds me of you when I can't forget about you for a second?"

"So why don't you kiss me?" she asked and I'm only few inches away from her. I put my arms around her waist and she puts her around my neck

"How can I be sure that you want this?"

"Maybe you should just do it?" And then my lips touch hers. This kiss is soft. She break it after 5 seconds

"What do you think about me washing your hair?" she said with sexy voice

"Aren't your thoughts prevented?" I asked. She laugh and said

"Is there any lake?"

"You want me to lead you there?" I said with a smirk

"What are you waiting for?"

"Can you give me your hand?" and she did. We walk in silence. She placed her head on my shoulders and I put my arm around her waist. I noticed that lake is near

"Can you close your eyes?"

"Why?"

"So you won't?" and she closed them I took her in my arms

"What are you doing?" she still have her eyes closed, but I didn't say anything. She opened her eyes and then I threw her to the lake. I smirk to her but I can't see her. I walk to the lake "Julia?" and then jumped on my back and I fall into water. I turn to face her. She's on top of me. She looks amazing under water. I can't stop myself and I kiss her. After few seconds we emerge.

JULIA'S POV

I just end washed his hair.

"I must look awful right now" I said. I can feel my wet hair adhere to my face

"Who says that? Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says?" I kiss him on cheek

"We should come back" I said

"I won" and he smile like 5 years old child who won teddy bear. I laugh at him

"Yeah, you won"

"What did I won?" he asked and I smile ominously

"This" I said and kiss him deeply "Are you happy now?" I asked

"Maybe" and he want to kiss me again, but I thrust him and he fall under water again.

MINHO'S POV

I, Alby and Gally were eating supper when lovebirds came. _Wait a minute are they wet?_

"Hey lovebirds. Why are you wet?" I asked them

"We tried to wash off egg hair gel of Newt's hair" Julia said

"Yeah and it's why you look as you just go out a lake" and I don't know why but they laugh "What's that funny?"

"It's because we already go out of lake" Newt said with a smirk


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

****2 DAYS LATER****

JULIA'S POV

Today box came and brought me some things.

"Why it's so heavy?" Gally asked

"For what you've asked them?" Minho asked

"You know… girly stuff"

"Girly stuff?"

"Yeah… Can you take it too my room?" I said

"You meant mine room" I heard Newt

"Hey honey" I said and kiss him on cheek

"Hey what's up?" he asked

"Girly stuff" Minho said

"Girly stuff?" Newt asked and Gally gave him one box

"Bloody hell what's in there" before I could say something Minho answered

"Girly stuff" and I laugh

****1 HOURS LATER****

NEWT'S POV

"Bye sugar" I said. I can see that every time I go into the maze she shivers

"Be careful" she said and quickly kiss me

"Always" I said and run

JULIA'S POV

"Always" he said and run into the maze

"Okay greenie…" Alby tried to said something more but I interrupt him

"Julia. NOT greenie"

"As I said GREENIE. You'll work today with buildiers…"

"C'mon" Alby said and we go. When we in Med-jacks _palace_ I notice Hun. He's sitting on bed. When he see that we came I stands up. He look at me with sadness in his eyes

"Why you came here?" he whispered

"I…I-I" I want to say something more but I have no idea why I'm here

"Now they'll do everything to separate you from him" he said and blank out and I run out.

"Julia wait" I heard Alby but I still run. I'm outside I stop and Alby grab my arm "You okay?"

"No" I said

"Go to room. You should rest. I'll talk to Gally about giving you day off okay?"

"Yeah it's a good idea" and I go to room. When I'm in I open the biggest I see guitar and there's a note 'I know you'll remember how to play-N' I took gitaur and I start play on it. _I know how to play on it_, but how? I look inside box again and I see notebook and pencils. I'm gonna write a song.

NEWT'S POV

I just came out of maze when I saw Alby. I can see his nervous

"What happened" I said before he could open his mouth

"Hun woke up. I walked to him with Julia and he said that they'll gonna keep her away from… I think you"

"Where is she?"

"She's in room" I walk toward homestead but Alby stop me

"You should draw map first. She can wait 15 more minutes"

"Maybe" and I leave him. I try to draw map as fast as I can. Then I go to room. Before I come in I heard something

"Who says you're not worth that?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting?<p>

Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says? "

It's Julia. It's her angel voice, but wait did she just sang a song and played on guitar? I walk in but I don't want her to know that I heard her singing.

"Hey" I said walking into room "I heard about Hun. How do you feel?"

"I would feel bad but I can't remember anything before walking up in the box so I even don't know for sure what he was talking about. Maybe it wasn't about us" she said but I see that she doesn't believe in her own words. I grab her hand I look at the bracelet. At heart is wrote _Newt_ and on the other side there's wrote _forever_. I see she closed her eyes and I do the same.

MEMORY

_I'm standing in room and I see Julia with me, but we both seems like ghost. I hear doors open and I see me, but I look younger. Not like 17 years old boy, but like 16. And there's Julia too. She looks about 15 years old girl. When younger me comes too room little Julia run to him and hug him_

"_Please tell me that you won't go" she said_

"_Julia they made decision almost 3 months ago" I can see she cry_

"_When they send you?" she asked with sadness in her voice_

"_In 5 days" she cry harder now_

"_Shh… it will be okay"_

"_Okay?" she asked and turn 2 steps away from younger version of me "You won't remember me" she stop for a while and take big breathe "You won't love me" little me takes her head in his hands an d say "Julia please look at me" and she does "They can take my memory away but no matter what happen I will always love you. I started to love you when I first met you. I loved you all this time in here. I love you now. And I'll love forever, 'til the end" _

"_Newt I…" she doesn't know what to say "I love you too" and then he, I meant I but younger me kiss her "I've got something for you" and he takes little box from his pocket in trousers. She took box from him and open it. It's the bracelet. She look at heart_

"_Forever" she said_

"_Forever" and they, I meant younger us start to kiss and I can see my shirt is on the floor and I know what they want to do. Believe me I'm not a pervert, but I really want see us doing THIS. And then everything turn black._

NORMAL LIFE

"Did you see that?" I asked Julia when I'm sure we're again in our room

"Yeah. I saw it before. It's the same memory which I forget" I hug her. She's crying

"I love you" I tell her

"Forever" she said

"Forever" and then Alby walks into room

"Hey lovebirds" he look at us "Is everything okay?"

"We remember something" and I start to explain everything to him but I don't say a word about THIS "and everything turn black and when I opened my eyes I was in room again"

"Same with me" Julia adds

"WOW it's… WOW" Alby said

"Guys c'mon you've got only 15 minutes 'til the dinner end" Minho said walking into the room

"Dinner isn't matter now" Julia said with deadly serious face

"Okay, okay what's going on? Am I gonna be uncle?" he usked

"Slim it. It's really important" and I explain everything again. When I end Gally walks in

"Hey shanks, what's up?" he asked

"It's gonna be a long day" Julia said and I kiss her forehead and start to explain everything once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I didn't update, but i hope you'll like it, because i think it's the best chapter I've ever written. So have a nice reading**

CHAPTER 10

NEWT'S POV

"Hey Julia, wake up" I said but she's still sleeping " Love, please. We're going to be late for bloody breakfast" and it doesn't help too I kiss her lightly. She kisses me back and opens her eyes

"Hey honey" she said and smiles "What time is it?" she asked

"Something about 7"

"I hate waking up that early" she said and stand up

"It's not that early. Frypan wakes up at 5 every morning"

"Oh sooooo sad" she said "Are you going into the maze today too?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll back here sooner than you think" she only nod and walk to the canteen. We're talking and when I want to ask her about song when Frypan comes to us

"Hey lovebirds"

"Hey" we said in the same time

"Julia I've got surprise for you"

"Really? What is this?"

"You'll work in the kitchen with me"

"Wow it's amazing…"

"What's wrong" he asked

"Do I have to wake up at 5?"

"No you'll help only with dinners"

"That's great" and she hugs him

"Oh…and Newt?" Frypan said

"Yeah?" I asked

"You're not allowed to come to the kitchen when Julia is there" I laugh with Julia but after few seconds we notice that he wasn't joking so I nod and he goes away

"Ok I have to go to my job and you should help Frypan makes dinner if you don't want to be fired on your first day" I said

"Ok see you later" I smile and go away

JULIA'S POV

I just end make dinner for all glade and I'm so soooooooo tired. I'm going to room to sleep for a rest of the day.

"Hey Juliet" Gally appeared next to me

"Hey. Why almost everyone call me Juliet?"

"I don't know. Are you ready for bonefire?"

"Oh God I forget about it" I start to go to my room when I heard

"Where are you going"

"To my room"

"Why?"

"I must found something to wear on the party" and I run toward homestead and hear Gally

"Is every girl only thinks about clothes?" I only laugh and run

NEWT'S POV

I just back from maze but I can't see Julia. Maybe she's still helping in the kitchen. So I went to the map room and draw it. Then I go to the canteen , but I can't see her here to. I sat next to Minho and we're talking. Maybe he knows where Julia is?

"You know where is Julia?"

"No, I didn't saw her after breakfast" he said

"It's strange. She's always waiting for me when I ending running but today she didn't come" I said with worried in my voice

"Don't worry maybe she just go for a walk" Minho said

"Yeah right" and we changed the subject. After dinner I talk with him for a while and go to the forest, with hope that I find her here. But I didn't. I was everywhere but I couldn't find her. It's 20 minutes before bonefire starts. _'I didn't check in my room'_ I thought and run to the homestead. I open the door to my room and she's there.

"Hey, love" I say when I noticed that she even don't know that I'm here. She jumped and look at me

"GOD" she shouted "Never scare me like that again good that?"

"If it's what you want love" I said but she only gave me sad smile and sat on the bed

"Hey, what's wrong love?" I asked her

"I haven't got any clothes for bonefire" she said and I laugh "What's so funny?"

"Is it your problem of the day?" I try not to laugh

"Actually, yes, yes it is" I laugh and go to box which creators sent to me.

JULIA'S POV

What is he doing with this box?

"Close your eyes" he said. I'm not in the mood for that but I do like he said. He grabs my hands "Stand up" and I did "Open your eyes" and when I did I see clothes in his "This should be good" it's black trousers and white t-shirt with black dots and frill

"Oh my God Newt. It's beautiful" and I put my arms around his neck and kiss him softly

"Everything for you, love" he said when we stop kissing

"Now go out-" I can't finish because he interrupt me

"Why? You shouldn't mistreat your boyfriend after he gave you a gift"

"Newt I have to change"

"Okay, okay. See you at the bonefire" and he go out. I change and go to boys. I go out of homestead and them. When they noticed me they just started to stare at me. I heard some

"WOW"

"She's hot"

I go and see Newt. He's talking with Minho, Gally and Alby. When he noticed me he dropped his cup. Then Guys turn around to see what happened and their just looking at me

"Hey" I said

"H-hey" Newt said "Julia y-you look…" he stutters

"Amazing" I heard voice behind me "We haven't got a chance to meet each other, I'm David"

"I'm Julia"

"I already know that" he said and I can see that Newt is red from jealous

"David" I heard Frypan

"I'm here" he shouts and Fry comes to us

"WOW… Julia you look WOW. But I'm not here for that. David I need your help" he said

"Ok, see you later beauty" David said and he goes away. I look at Newt and he looks like tomato

"Ow honey don't be jealous" and I want to kiss him on cheek but he turn his head and my lips lends on his. We kiss at first slowly and then passionately and deeply

"Oh guys please stop it's disgusting" Gally said but we didn't stop so they walk away

"I love you" I said when we stopped "and only you" and he kiss me again

" I love you too. C'mon you should drink something"

"Oooookay" I said _what can it be?_

"To the bottom" Newt said and gave me glass with drink. I take one sip and spit it out of my mouth

"Oh God who made it? It's hideous"

"I like you too Juliet" Gally said and Newt laugh

"Sorry Gally" I laugh . We talking about everything. I met some boys. I saw Newt going away but he came back after few minutes with… wait is this my guitar?

"I thought that you would like to sing so…"

"Newt I don't think this is a go…" but someone interrupt me

"Wow Julia you've got a guitar? Can you play on it?"

"I-" but this time Newt interrupt me

"Yeah. She even gonna sing. Right Julia?"

"Okay" I gave him angry look and I took guitar from him. I start play and sing

"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else

Heey

You made me insecure

Told me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge?

When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm not beauty queen

I'm Just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

Come on

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth that?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

It's such a funny thing

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell'em what you mean

But they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

That never gest to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm not beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

Come on

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth that?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

Who says you're not star potential?

Who says you're not presidential?

Who says you cant be in movies?

Listen to me

Listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test?

Who says you can't be the best?

Who said?

Who said?

Won't you tell me who said that?

Yeeeaah

Who says?

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth that?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth that?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?"

I end and heard lots of applause

"Wow it was amazing" Newt said and put arm around my waist "You've got angel voice" and then Minho comes

"Julia you wrote this?"

"Yeah. With your help" I said and smile

"What do you mean?" Newt asked

"Remember part of beautiful queen it's what Frypan said"

"Okay slintheads time to bed" Alby shout and we go

NEWT'S POV

We just arrived to room

"You look hot" I said before I can think. She just laugh and said

"Go out I want to change"

"Okay love" I whisper and put my arm around her waist and one her back and kiss her hungrily. Before she can kiss me back I go out of room

JULIA'S POV

_WOW… It's just WOW. _I forget about changing and go to the window. _WOW._ I take my shirt of and then… door open.

NEWT'S POV

I'm standing outside our room for about 5 minutes. I'm sure that she already changed. I open the door and then close it and turn to face Julia and she's in her bra and I'm blushing

"I'm s-sorry I didn't…"

"It's fine" I really try to face her but_t_ it's really _really _ hard

"Maybe I should tu…" but she interrupt me. She's standing in front of me now

"Newt it's really fine" and it's too much to me. I kiss her hard and after a second I pull away

"I'm sorry I just…" but she then kiss me again and I kiss her back. We kiss hard. We go to the bed, but we don't stop kissing. She lies on bed and I'm on top of her. We're kissing like never before. I leave her lips and start to kiss her cheek, next her jawline and then her neck. She moan quietly into my ear. I came back to her lips and kiss her passionately. She grabs my shirt and takes it off me. Then she puts her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her hips and then we hear Alby

"Take lights off slintheads" he yells. I look at Julia and she tries not to laugh but I do. I laugh and she laughs with me. I kiss her again. And get off her. We put ours shirts on us and we go to sleep.

**The End Of Chapter 10**

**I hope you like it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys :) sorry for late updating. I'll try to update it on wednesday but I'm not promesing anything. Hope you'll enjoy it :)**

CHAPTER 11

JULIA'S POV

"See you later" I said to Newt and he run to the maze. I stood near the door and recall last night. BEST NIGHT EVER. Okay maybe we were only kissing but what might happen if Alby didn't interrupt?

"Hey" I heard voice behind me and turn to face boy

"Hi David. How are you?" I asked

"It's perfect" he smiled "just like you"

"Thanks" _is he flirting with me?_ I don't know what I have to do. Thanks God that Newt's not here. I still remember his red face yesterday "I have to go and help Frypan" I said and want to go away but he catch my arm

"Can I go with you?"

"Are you working in the kitchen too?" I asked

"No, I'm working with buildiers, but sometimes I help Frypan with carring sacks of flour"

"Okay, but today haven't you got sacks, have you?"

"If you don't want to go with me that's fine , you know?"

"I didn't mean like that" okay maybe he didn't want to flirt with me

"So… can I go with you?"

"Sure" and we go to the kitchen "Thanks" I said when we're there

"For what?"

"For walking with me. It was… nice" "See you later" I said and go to the kitchen

"Hi Julia" Frypan said

"Hey Fry. Am I late?" I asked him

"Only 5 minutes" he said

"So… what will we cook today?"

"I thought about potato soup and curry with rice"

"Okay let's do it" I said and we start

NEWT'S POV

"How was your day?" I asked Julia at the dinner

"It was very tiring day" she said and put her head on my shoulder

"Hey lovebirds" Gally said

"Hi" I said

"Is Julia sleeping?" he asked and I look at her

"Actually… yes" okay I knew that she was tired but I didn't think that she will fall asleep on my shoulder "I'll take her to room. See ya"

"Bye" and I go with Julia on my arms

****NEXT DAY****

"Hey love" I said to Julia when she wakes up

"Hey. Did I fall asleep?"

"Yep"

"I hate working in the kitchen" she said "It's so-"

"tiring?"

"Exactly" she smiles at me

"Let's go for breakfast"

"Okay" and we go to a canteen.

JULIA'S POV

"-and then he-" Minho can't end his story because Cliff interrupt him

"Guys!" he shouted

"What's wrong?" Alby asked

"It's Hun" I stand up in 1 second

"What happened?" I asked him

"You should see this" and he run and we do the same. When we reach "hospital" I heard scream and then someone start to damp me.

NEWT'S POV

Hun start to damp Julia. I hit him and he let her go. Alby catch Hun and I help Julia stand on her feet. She hug me. I feel her breathing hard into my shoulder. She's also crying. I whisper into her ear that everything is okay. She then look at me. I can see fear in her eyes. I kiss her on her forehead when Alby, Minho, Cliff and Jeff try to calm down Hun. He seems deferent. He's eyes are black. He didn't attack Julia. I know it. His eyes start to be green now. Julia stopped crying and her breath is normal now but she's still afraid.

"I'm sorry Julia. I-I didn't want that to happened I don't know w-why I did this. Klunk. I'm so sorry Julia" Hun said. Alby wanted to say something but Julia started before he could open your mouth

"It's okay" she said with softness in her voice. She's trying to calm him down "What do you mean that you didn't wanted that?"

"I-I... someone was-" and then he start to damp himself. His eyes are black again. Alby and Jeff try to take his hands from his throat. He's shivering. I hug Julia tightly. She closed her eyes. Hun still damping himself. Then he lose a grip on his throat and his body fall down on the floor. Julia scream.

**The end of chapter 11**

**I know it's not very long, but I haven't got too many ideas for this chapter. I also didn't mean to make it scary. It was my only idea for this. I hope that you like it. And see you soon ( I hope).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :* I've got special chapter for ya cause 1) today is our little anniversary ( I put first chapter of this story one month ago) and 2) I've got more than 3k views and I'm so happy :P so I hope you will enjoy _special _chapter ;*********

CHAPTER 12

****2 DAYS LATER****

JULIA'S POV

„Newt I'm fine. Really" I said 15th time today

"You sure, love? Cause you're not looking well-" Newt said but couldn't end because I interrupt him

"Thanks every girl wants to hear that"

"I didn't mean like that" he took my hand and squeeze it

"I know. I'm just tired. I can't sleep. I see his face all the time" one tear appeared on my cheek

"It will be alright. Please don't cry" he hug me tightly and kiss my forehead. I stop cry

"Thanks" I said and kiss him on cheek "We have to go. I wasn't in the kitchen since that"

"You're not going anywhere. Alby talked with Frypan and he gave you few day off"

"What about you?"

"I wasn't in maze for one day and Minho said that he won't run 2 times in one day so I have to leave you"

"So I will sit here for few hours and I can't even go and help Fry in the kitchen" I'm starting to be mad

"Hey don't be mad you need few day off. By the way you don't have to stay in room. You can go and talk with Gally or someone"

"Okay" I said and kiss him on the cheek. He smile and go to the maze. I sit on bed for a while and after 5 minutes I decide to go out. I see boys working. _Who can be that heartless to put us here? What have we done? _I asked myself

"Hey" I heard Gally behind me. I turn to face him

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"It's better I think, thanks. What about you?"

"It's hard, but I'll live." I only nod "Come with me. I want to show you something"

"What is this?" I asked

"C'mon. You'll see" and he go and I follow him. When we're at his room I sat down on his bed

"Would you like to tell me why I'm here?"

"We're gonna design house in you'll leave"

"WOW it's amazing, but I thought that you'll build this when another girl arrive"

"Yeah, that was before you and Newt start being together" he said

"What do you mean?"

"We just don't want little Newtie around here" he said

"Pervert" I said "Wait, what do you mean by we?"

"We means Alby, Minho and I" he said

"Perverts" he only laughts

"So what would you like to have in homestead 2.0?"

""There's lot of this" I said. He look at me and try to make a fear face. I laugh and tell him what I want

****2 HOURS LATER****

"That's it?" Gally asked

"Yeah. I don't think I need something else"

"But you said that you've got lots of ideas"

"So maybe my lots isn't the same that yours" we laughs "Let's go for a dinner. I'm starving"

"Go without me. I've got some work to do"

"Okay. Bye" I waved to him and go out of his room

"Bye" I heard and close the door. I'm going to the canteen right now. When I come in I see few gladers

"Hey. How are you?" Fry asked

"Fine thanks. How are you doing without my help?" I asked

"Nah… I'm trying my best"

"Maybe I should help you?"

"No. No. And. No"

"Why?"

"Don't you remember what you're doing when you're under pressure"

"WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Fry said and gave me dinner

"You're annoying" I said and walk away. I'm eating alone because Newt and Minho are in the maze, Gally's working and Alby is nowhere to be seen. I ate almost half of my dinner when someone sat down next to me

"Hi Julia. How are ya? I haven't seen ya since you know…" David said

"Hey. Yeah I wasn't feeling well after Hun…" I feel tears coming to my eyes

"Hey don't cry" he said and put his arm on my shoulder "Everything will be ok"

"No! Nothing will be okay. Someone put us here and killed Hun! It's not ok! What if they want more blood!?" I yell "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you"

"It's ok" he hugged me "C'mon" he stood up and offer me his hand

"Where?"

"It's surprise" I smile softly and took his hand

"Don't make me regret this"

"I won't"

****NEWT'S POV****

I just go out of maze but I've already noticed that Julia is not here. I go to map room. When I draw a map I go to canteen. Maybe she's eating now? I sat down with Minho, Alby and Gally but Julia isn't here too.

"Did you find something?" Gally asked

"Nothing like always" Minho said

"Hey what's wrong slinthead?" Alby asked me

"Have you seen Julia?"

"I saw her today. We were planning new homestead and she went to eat dinner. I saw her with David later. They were going somewhere?"

"Where?" I stood up in 1 second

"Hey detach your pants" Minho laughs

"I'm gonna find her"

"c'mon Newt you didn't end eating" Gally shout but I'm already out. I went to sleeping bags outside homestead and they're there. They talking and laughing. What the bloody hell is going on? This morning Julia wasn't herself and now she's laughing with him?

"Hi" I said going to them

"Oh hi Newt" Julia said and hug me

"I'll better go. Bye guys" David said

"Bye. Thanks for everything" Julia said and he goes away. Why she was with him? She could be with Gally or Alby or Fry or someone who's not him! "Newt?" I see that she waving her hand nere my face

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Really? Is it going about maze or…" _please don't say it_ " or David"

"What!? No, why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"If you want to talk abo-" but I cut you off by kissing me. Before she could return the kiss I said

"I trust you. I… I just…" she caught my cheeks. I thought that she's going to kiss me but she turned her mouth to my ear and whisper

"I'm glad that you trust me" then she kissed my earlobe "Come with me" I only nod. She kissed my cheek and clasped our hands together. And we go to the forest. In silent. She lays her head on my shoulder. When we reach the tree I released that it's the same tree where we have our first kiss. I then look at Julia and she smiles at me "It was week ago"

"What?" I asked her

"We were kissing here one week ago. Today is our anniversary" oh God I forget about our anniversary

"Julia I'm sorry. God I'm sorry I forget" she laughs "What?"

"You look sweet"

"Wha-" but she cut me off again by whispering to my ear

"Stop asking" and she kissed me jawline then my cheek. I couldn't take it anymore so I pressed her to our tree and kiss her hungrily. She puts her arms around my neck and return the kiss. She started to toy with my hair. My hands are on her hips and then one of her leg touch mine. I catch one of her thigh. She put her legs around my waist. My lips left hers and I' kissing her neck now. She moan softly. I'm kissing here shoulder when her hands leaves my hair and caught my cheeks. Then she kiss me hungrily. It feels like forever when we heard

"Really? Guys you're addicted to kissing" Minho laughs with Gally and Alb.y Julia stood up on her legs

"Good timing Minho" she said. He only smirk "What's going on?"

"It's nothing. We were going for a walk and found you guys" he said with a smirk

"Oh. Can we go with you?" she asked like nothing happened

"Okay" Alby said. I caught Julia's hand and we went with them for a walk.

****JULIA'S POV****

"-and then he-" Minho was telling me a story when Gally interrupt him

"No it wasn't like that"

"Yes it was"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-"

"Stop" Alby interrupt Minho and I laught "I'll tell you how it was"

"Okay"

"then he felled down the stairs and landed on Winston and it looked like they were going to kiss" I laugh that hard that I almost felled down but Newt caught me

"Thanks" I said and try not to laugh

"Please Julia stop" Gally said with big blush

"So-" I still laugh "Sorry" I try to calm down "Okay I stopped"

"Thanks God" Gally said " I have to go. Your new home won't build on it own"

"New home?" Newt asked

"Gally and his team started to build homestead 2.0 for me and girls who will come"

"But he should start build it in 2 weeks"

"Yeah but we're afraid about have little Newtie around" Minho said with a smirk on hi stupid face

"Perverts" Newt said and I laugh

"That's what I said" he kissed my cheek and Minho let out a sound of disgust

"And you think that we don't have any reason for thinking about it" Alby said

"Slim it. It's just a kiss on a cheek"

"Hey you started to use our slang " Newt said

"It sounds weird when you say it" Alby said

"Oh I love you too" I laugh


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! What's up? Do you feel christmas are coming or you still don't feel like it? To be honest i don't feel this yet, but i'm not losing hope and i hope you haven't got this kind of problems and i also hope you'll like a chapter :P**

CHAPTER 13

****FEW DAYS LATER****

****JULIA'S POV****

"Alby please"

"Julia I said no"

"But I'll organize everything. PLEASE"

"No"

"PLEASE" I made the sweetest look like "PLEASE"

"Okay. If Fry'll agree then you can do it"

"Thank you" I shout and kiss his cheek "I'll tell Fry"

****NEWT'S POV****

I just go out of maze and saw JULIA KISSING ALBY'S CHEECK. I run to him. His in little shock either.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I yelled

"Ask your girlfriend you slinthead. But first go to map room and end your job"

"Fine" I said and run. I draw the map as fast as I could and went to find Julia and saw her with Frypan. She was excited. SHE DIDN'T NOTICE ME. What's going on here?

****JULIA'S POV****

"So… What do you think? Will you help me?" I asked Fry

"I think it's actually a good idea, so yeah I'll help you"

"Thank you so much" I hug him "I'll talk to Alby and we'll choose the date. Bye"

"Bye" he said and I run to Alby

"ALBY" I screamed he smiled to "Fry agreed"

"Good that. So we're going to do this next month. Okay?"

"Why in next month?"

"Julia greenie will come in 3 days and we need to prepare and Gally will end homestead 2.0 in 1,5 weeks so I think next month"

"Good that" I said with big banana on my face and go away "Thanks" I yell and went for diner. I have to tell Newt. He's gonna klunk his pants from happiness!

****NEWT'S POV****

_Where she went? _I asked myself. _Does she even know that I came back from maze and saw her with Alby and then with Fry? Does she even mind?_ I went to canteen and saw Julia with David. They're laughing. _So she prefers spending time with him? Fine! _I go out of canteen. I saw Minho

"Hey. Shank what's up?"

"Bloody nothing"

"Really?"

"Why you mind?"

"Cause I'm your shaking friend" I don't say anything "Come to the canteen" he grabbed my shoulder and enlist me to canteen. Then Minho noticed Julia and David. They hug and he goes away. "Your jealous"

"No I'm not"

"Whatever you shunk" I see Julia. She's going toward us

"Hi guys" she said "How was your day?"

"Normal" I said and walk away

"What's going on? Did I say something" I heard Julia._ No not exactly Julia you were just with David, Alby and Fry and NOT with me. That's all!_

"Nah… He will tell you. Just… just give him sometime" Minho said

"I won't wait" I heard her and someone caught my arm "Can we talk?" she asked

"Not now. I didn't eat anything today and I'm starving so-"

"I'll go with you"

"No thanks I prefer to be alone"

"What did I do?" she said it that fast I almost didn't understand

"What?"

"What did I say that you even don't want to talk to me?"

"You didn't say anything"

"Like I would ever believe that" I stay quiet, hopping that she'll go away but she incurs me to the forest. When no one can see us "Would you tell me what happened to you"

"I told you nothing happened to me"

"Stop lying to me and tell me what I've done"

"You were too busy kissing Alby's cheek, talking to Fry and laughing with David to noticed that I came back from maze"

"You're jealose" she half laugh which pissed me off

"Bloody hell yeah. Yeah I'm jealous" She laughs "And what's so funny?"

"At first none of them is my type so don't worry I love only you and second I was busy preparing something" it calmed me down a little bit

"And what is it?"

"Christmas"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thank for more than 4k views. I hope you'll like the chapter.**

CHAPTER 14

****NEWT'S POV****

"Christmas"

"What!?"

"Christmas. You kno-"

"I know what Christmas is. So you want to organize Christmas?"

"Yeah. I were talking with Alby about it and he said if Fry agree to cook something then it's okay. And later I wanted to tell someone so I walked to David because I didn't see you or Minho. And we were talking about it" she sights "I thought that you'll be happy when I tell but I didn't imagine it like that" I see sadness in her eyes and I feel guilty. She wants to walk away but I caught her hand and turn her to face me and hug her

"It's amazing" I said and kiss her cheek. She automatically smile at me "I'm sorry"

"It's oka-"

"No it's not. I should talk to you about it first and not get mad at whole world because you were talking with someone" she kiss me lightly

"That was bloody lovely"

"Hey you said bloody" I smirk and she tries not to laugh

"You said you were starving" she put her hand in mine "C'mon I'll eat with you"

****FEW DAYS LATER****

"Do you think that other girl will come today?" I asked David. Newt stopped be jealous and his in maze now so he won't have any reason to be jealous

"I don't know, but even if she come she won't be as gorgeous as you are" I blush

"Thank you. But remember I've got boyfriend"

"Yeah I know… there's one thing that I must tell you" _What is he talking about? _"But not here. Let's go to the homestead"

"Okaaaaay" and I walk with him to the homestead. When we reach homestead he grabs my arm and put them

"Julia" he kiss my ear. I pushed him away and laughs

"What are you doing?" I asked. I try stay calm, but I want to run away from here. Run to Newt. To his soft arms un which I feel safe

"Don't act like that" he pushed me and I hit the wall. He suddenly caught my hands and put them near my head " I know you want me" he crush his lips with mine. I want to pull him away but he's too strong. He's kissing me deeply and I can't do anything to stop this. He put my both of my hands in his one. Second hand travel to my stomach. He started to massage it when someone came in

"Get away from her" I heard Alby's voice, he pulled David away from me. I started to crying. Alby hit him and he felt down. Then someone else came in

"What's going o-" it's Newt I cut him off by hugging him "Julia…" he looked at David and then at Alby

"Get her away from him" he said (Alby). Newt took me in his arms and run with me to his room. I cry hard to his chest.

****NEWT'S POV****

"Julia… shhh…. It's okay. You're safe now" if David tried do to her what I think he tried I'll kill him. Julia looks in my eyes

"I'm sorry. I should listened to yo-"

"Stop. It's not your fault. Never even try to think like that. Good that?" she nod but I can see sadness in her eyes

"I love you, you know?" I kiss her forehead and I wiped her tears away.

"I love you too" she kiss me lightly "I won't talk to anyone. Not counting you, Minho, Fry and Alby"

"Good that" I pulled her to hug

"Newt"

"Hm?"

"Can you… can you kiss me?" and I do I kiss her lightly

"It will be okay. I promise"

"I thought he was my friend and-"

"No Julia. It has ended and I won't let that happen to you again"

"Newt he tried to-"

"I know. I'm so sorry. I should be there"

"You don't understand. I couldn't do anything he was too strong" she started to cry again "Please teach me how to fight"

"I will but after Christmas, okay?"

"I love you" and she kiss me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Thanks for such nice reviews. Enjoy the chapter ;***

CHAPTER 15

****JULIA'S POV****

We keep kissing when alarm rang.

"Wanna see who new greenie is?" Newt asked me

"Yeah" I smile and we go out

****NEWT'S POV****

_I'll kill this slinthead. How could he tried do something like that to her?_

"Wanna see who new greenie is?" I asked her

"Yeah" she gave me her beautiful smile and we go to the box. When we reach box Alby's already here.

"Julia, you alright?" he asked her. She only nod and gave him small smile. He opened box and everyone wait "It's a boy" I look at Julia and she looks almost sad

"Where I am? Who you are? And who I am?" he asked

"Easy. We will tell you everything"

"How can I trust you?"

"Newt give him tour. Julia we have to talk"

****SOME TIME LATER****

"-and that's it" I said to greenie

"Luke"

"What?'

"My name. It's Luke"

"So welcome in the Glade. C'mon you must be hungry"

"Where are we going?" Luke asked

"To Fry. He's second best cooker here"

"Who's the best then?"

"Julia. My girlfriend. Don't touch her, she… had bad accident with one of boys"

"What happened?"

"He said he want to talk to her. She walked with him and-" I stopped for a moment "He tried to… and I wasn't even there" I put my hands on my face "I'll go to her. Find Minho. He will help you"

"Okay"

****JULIA'S POV****

"He's in the slamer right now. We'll have gathering tomorrow about that okay?" Alby asked me

"Do I have to be there?"

"If you really don't want to"

"Thank you" I hagged him. When I want to go away I heard Newt

"Julia wait"

"No Newt I have to talk to you"

"It's okay. I see you near the tree" I smile to him. He waved to me and started talk to Alby. I went to forest. I made sure no one was tracking me. I walked slowly and saw shadow behind me.

"Who's there?" and something hit my head.

****NEWT'S POV****

"We should just banished him"

"Most of keepers have to agree for that" I wanted to say something, but Gally shout to us

"David escaped" he took a breath "and run to forest"

"Julia" I whispered and we run there.

****JULIA'S POV****

I opened my eyes slowly. I was gagged. I also had rope in my mouth so I couldn't shout for help. _I know this place _I thought _it's a map room._ It was dark, but I saw someone in the corner.

"Hey princess" it was David " You owe me something" and I felt his lips on my neck. My hands were gagged behind my back. I couldn't do anything. The only thing I did was crying. His hands cached my waist and went down to my thigh. I've never cried that hard.

****NEWT"S POV****

"JULIA" I shouted her name but she didn't answer. I run through the forest. I reached map room and heard

"No one will find you here" I opened the door and went inside

"You sure?" I asked and punched him in his face. Later I hit his stomach and lost consciousness. I run to Julia and cut the cords. She hugged me

"Newt-"

"Shh… it's okay. You're safe. I'm here now" and then David woke up, but he didn't attack us. He just run away.

****FEW MINUTES LATER****

I took Julia to homestead. She stopped crying, but she's still hugging me.

"He run to the maze" Minho said

"It hasn't got any sense" Julia said

"He's got 2 minutes to go out before the doors close" Alby add

****JULIA'S POV****

****5 DAYS LATER****

"It has been almost a week since David run to the maze. He didn't go out and runners haven't found his body, blood or anything. And I should said that's good news. I can't say that I hate David. Probably I should but I can't. He's dead for 90% and I will never see him again… but what he did was unforgivable (**AN: Can I say that cause I'm not sure about it so if it's wrong then I'm sorry**) . By the way I started work in kitchen again so I don't feel useless anymore. Minus of that is I barely see Newt. He goes out to maze every morning and when he's back I'm working in kitchen, so I only see him on dinners, suppers and when we go to sleep, but tomorrow I'm gonna move to homestead 2.0 which I called seclusion, cause I'm the only one who will live there. But not counting our not seeing each other all day I think that it's better see him for 2 hours a day that not seeing him anymore. Oh I almost forget about the best part which is Christmas. Yeah… we've got lots of things to do but everyone seems happy about it. Maybe because it is something new for us. I've just end my present for Newt. I hope he will like it. But there's one thing I'm still thinking about. It's a not I got from box which came with my guitar. _Who's N?_ I wrote letter and drop it to the box but no answer came. I'm curious who that person is. If it is a person. Hmm… Stupid me. _Of course it has to be a human, cause who? A griever? Of course because griever knows something about my past and sent me a guitar. Maybe I should go to the maze and ask one of them to join us at Christmas Eve?_ Nah… I've got enough of thinking for one day.

"Hey Julia" I heard Minho "Do you want to prank someone?"

"Actually it's not a bad idea"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I need some fun" I laugh "What do you think about prank Alby?"

"You bad girl" I laugh with him "I think I've got an idea"

****FEW MINUTES LATER****

I and Minho watched the door of homestead. When it opened Alby go out and slipped on oil which I and my _best friend on this shucking world _shed on the grass. So Alby slipped and landed on his but where we shed our _special mixture._ It consists of eggs, flour, mud and milk. We laughed very loud and Alby noticed us.

"Run" Minho whispered. I run as fast as I could. I saw Newt and then I had an idea. I run to him

"He-" I cut him off by kissing him. Hungrily. I pulled away after 2 minutes to see that Alby runs after Minho to the Homestead. Poor slinthead.

"Would you mind telling me what was that?" Newt asked

"I and Minho had pranked Alby"

"You what!?" he tried not to laugh "You've got balls" and we both laugh

"Thanks"

****1 DAY LATER****

"Welcome in Homestead 2.0" Gally said

"Seclusion" I said

"What?"

"I named it Seclusion"

"How many things you've got?" Minho asked walking into Seclusion

"Just a few" I laugh

"Just a few?" Newt asked

"Are you not strong enough to take few clothes and guitar?" I laugh

"Is it only this?" Minho said "Cause I found this" he shows me my pack of sanitary napkins

"I'll ask again. Are you not strong enough? I don't think it's too heavy, but if it is I'll ask someone another to help me"

"Just please use it" Minho yell and threw at me pack of condoms

"Slim it you bloody shuck face" I try to walk away but Newt catch my waist and whispered to my ear

"So I'm losing my roommate right now"

"Please don't cry"

"I'll do my best" I smile "Let's go for dinner. I don't know what about you but I'm starving"

**** NIGHT****

"Night Julia" Newt kissed my cheek and went out of my new room. I closed my eyes and fall asleep.

_MEMORY_

_I was standing in the corner and saw a little girl. I think… I think it's me. _

"_Proszę mamo, ostatnią" (Please mom, the last one) I know this language. It's polish. But how do I know it? And this women… is she my mum?_

"_Julcia nie" (Julia no) woman said "Jesz za dużo czekolady" (You're eating too much chocolate)_

"_Daj jej" (Give her) man said. Dad? But how?_

"_Ale to ostatnia" (but this is the last one)_

"_Kocham cię" (I love you)_

_Then something changed _

"_Juleczka… bedziesz miała siostre" (Julia… you're gonna have a sister)_

_Then again scene changed_

_There were lots of people. My family. It was Christmas Eve. Everyone were talking, laughing. I was giggled with my cousins. I watched… us for few hours. There was no meat. Tradition. In Poland people don't eat meat at Christmas Eve. We were singing carols and joking and there was my little sister. Natalia. She's N! So she's alive and she's outside the maze. Maybe my family is too. _

****NEWT'S POV****

"Julia wake up" she opened her eyes. I heard her screaming someone's name "Love, what happened?"

"I saw my family" she took a breath._ Wait…WHAT!? _ "Newt I saw my family. I've got sister. She sent me guitar. Oh God. Newt I'm from Poland and I saw my family. I've got parents, uncles, aunts, cousins and grandparents. Newt I saw them. We were talking and laughing and-" I couldn't end because Alby, Gally and Minho tun in

"What happened?"

"Why were you screaming?"

"Who's Natalia?"

"I had a dream. Actually a memory. I-I saw my family. Natalia is my sister"

"What did you saw?" Albyu asked?

"It was actually I think scenes from normal life. I saw my family. It was Christmas Eve. I was maybe 12 and Natalka was 4"

"Natalka?" this time Minho asked

"Oh yeah. I'm from Poland and it's kind of nickname. And from now you can call me Juleczka"

"Ju… what"

"It's li Julechka"

"Ahaaaaaa"

"But you know how to go out right?" Gally looked at me

"No, it was… I don't know. Normal life if I can call it that. There were no maze. People were smiling, singing carols. Everything was perfect. I didn't see anyone ruining this. Maybe it happened later"

"Yeah right. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow Christmas Eve you'll have to be very stimulated" Alby said. He, Gally and Minho go out of room.

"I'm jealous about your memory. I really wanna remember something as beautiful as this" he kissed me sweetly "Night Juleczka" Juleczka wasn't the best speaking but it was sooooo sweeeeeet

"Please Newt. Stay with me"

"Okay" he smiled


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I wanna wish a Merry Christmas and a happy New(t) Year! And thank you for 5k views!  
><strong>

CHAPTER 16 – _SPECIAL_

****JULIA'S POV****

****CHRISTMAS EVE****

"It's beautiful" I said to Newt looking at Christmas tree

"You're more beautiful" I kissed his cheek

"I should go and help Frypan"

"Julia you were working in the kitchen all day"

"I know but it was my idea to organize Christmas and-" He cut me off by kissing me

"Okay"

****FEW HOURS LATER****

"Wow Fry it's delicious" Min said eating his pudding

"Thanks but Julia made that"

"Julia" he stopped for a while " This is AWENSOME"

"Thank you" I smiled eating

"Why don't you eat meat?" Newt asked

"I'm Polish. In my tradition I shouldn't eat meat at Christmas Eve"

"Okay" and he stopped eat his turkey

"What are you doing?" I asked

"If you don't eat meat then me either"

"Awww, so sweet. But you don't have to"

"But I want to, love"

"Thanks kitty"

"Is it my nickname now?"

"If you prefer Newtie or blondie-"

"Kitty's perfect" I laugh with Minho, Gally, Fry and Alby

"I'll go for my guitar and we'll sing some carols, okay?"

"Good that" Alby said "Hey shanks mind sing some carols?" he yell and everyone laugh at him

****1 HOUR LATER****

_Silent night! Holy night!  
>All is calm, all is bright<br>round yon virgin mother and child,  
>Holy infant so tender and mild,<br>sleep in Heavenly peace!  
>sleep in Heavenly peace! <em>

_Silent night! Holy night!  
>Shepherds quake at the sight;<br>glories stream from Heaven afar,  
>Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,<br>Christ, the Saviour, is born!  
>Christ, the Saviour, is born!<em>

_Silent night! Holy night!  
>Son of God, Love's pure light<br>radiant beams from Thy Holy face,  
>with the dawn of redeeming grace,<br>Jesus, Lord at Thy birth,  
>Jesus, Lord at Thy birth.<em>

"Okay slintheads time to sleep" Alby yelled

"Night" I said to boys and go with Newt to my room. When we're inside I told him "I've got something for ya" I took my guitar and started singing

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<em>

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<p>

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby  
>All the lights are shining<br>So brightly everywhere  
>And the sound of children's<br>Laughter fills the air  
>And everyone is singing<br>I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
>Santa won't you bring me the one I<br>really need  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me<p>

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<p>

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
>All I want for Christmas is you baby<br>All I want for Christmas is you baby  
>All I want for Christmas is you baby<p>

**A/N: If you're under 12 please don't read next part! Thank you and MERRY CHRISTMAS**

"Wow, love you wrote this? It's beautiful" I put guitar on the floor "I bloody love you" he kiss me. At first it's soft, but it soon became more passionate. We go to my bed and I lied on it and Newt's on top of me. One of his hand is on my cheek and second on my thigh. Mine are on his shirt. I pulled it off of him and he started kissing my jawline. I moaned quietly to his ear and he puts his lips on my neck. He sucks it for a while and left a mark. I feel his mouth on my skin and that makes me shiver. His touch makes me weak. He pulled my shirt over my head. He took my bra off of me. I put my hands in his her. And he puts his on my hips. I gasped when I felt his lips on my nipple and his tongue flicked over it. I caught his cheeks and hungrily kissed him. He unzipped my pants and took them off of me. I did the same with his. My lips never leave his. He took my pants off

"Are you sure?"

"Bloody hell, yes"

He put condom on his cock. He pushed into me slowly. I moaned to his mouth. His hand on my thigh and next his mouth on my neck. Everything just stopped for a while. I felt like in paradise. It was full of love. He started to pushed little faster into me.

"Newt" I moaned

"Julia" he looked into my eyes " I love you so bloody much" he kissed me softly. We didn't last much longer. He put out of me. I lied on his chest

"I bloody love you too" I kiss him last time and fall asleep and so did he.

**Okay guys. I'm sorry it's first time when I'm writing something like this and I know it's horrible and if I'm not good at something I shouldn't write it but I thought that maybe it won't be that bad. So I hope you 've enjoyed special chapter and you'll write me what ya think about it. Bye and again MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ;********


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I hope you had amazing Christmas. I'm sorry that chapter is so short, actually the shortest I've ever written. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

CHAPTER 17

****JULIA'S POV****

****5 A.M.****

I was sleeping on Newt's chest when he suddenly went out of bed. I opened my eyes to see him half naked

"Hey love. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said with sweet smile on his face

"It's okay. Where are you going?"

"I have to come back to homestead before everyone wake up. But if you prefer Minho who's running around the Glade and screaming about little Newtie-"

"Let him" I said. He came to me and kiss me sweetly "See you later"

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"You wish" he laughs and went to the door "See ya"

"Bye" I said and he goes out. I lay on my bed. Las night was… incredible.

****NEWT'S POV****

Last night was… perfect. I'm going to run to maze right no-

"Newt are you listening to me?" Minho yelled into my ear

"Wha… What? Why you screamed?"

"Maybe you'll tell me what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important" and I run to the maze

****FEW HOURS LATER****

"-but I love you more" Julia said

"No I lo-"

"Guys we've got a problem" Minho yelled

"What's going on?" I asked

"Rob hasn't came back yet and there is 2 minutes before doors close"

****JULIA'S POV****

"Can't someone goes after him?" I asked. We still have a minute before doors close

"It's against the rules" Gally said

"It's going about someone's life!" I shouted

"I see him" someone yelled. I saw the boy running but doors started to close. I tried to run to boy but Newt caught by my waist

"Let me go" and then doors closed. Boy stayed inside the maze "You let him stay there" I screamed at Gladers "He's dead cause none of you tried to help him" I run away. When I'm in my room I lied on bed and began to cry. Then door opened

"Shh… love. Please don't cry. I'm sorry" Newt said hugging me

"No, leave me alone"

"Julia, please. I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry"

"Go away" I shouted and pulled away from him " Just… leave me"

"I'm sorry" he said and goes out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I wanna wish you HAPPY NEW YEAR. I also wanna know what you think 'bout chapter  
>'cause I read last review that someone wrote me and it's not very pleasant. If you want sth to happen in this story just write to me and I'll think about putting it in story. Have a bloody nice day and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter ;) love ya :*<br>**

CHAPTER 18

**** 3 DAYS LATER****

It has been 3 days since the doors close. Since Rob died in the maze. Since I talked to Newt. Since I talked to anybody. First night was the worst night ever. I couldn't sleep. I still can't. Newt comes every day to me, but I didn't let him speak. He comes in mornings with sandwiches and after dinner with meal. But I never look at him. I can't. I know Gladers 've got rules, but what is a stupid rule when it's going about someone's live!? I had never talked to Rob. And now I feel guilty because I even didn't know his name before Minho said '_Rob hasn't came back yet'_. But life in Glade hasn't changed much. I'm not working since that 'cause I feel responsible about his death.

Then doors opened. I know it's Newt so I don't look at him. I know it's he 'cause I smell him. I hear his steps. I feel him next to me and I want hug him. To kiss him. To feel safe in his arms. To say '_I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. I know it's not your fault'_ cause I know he didn't wanted Rob to die. But when I think that I'd be happy in his arms few days after someone died feels bad. It's just not fair.

"I'm sorry" I heard his voice. When I want to look at him… he's already out. And I feel guilty for making him feel sad.

****ONE DAY LATER****

****NEWT'S POV****

I was eating dinner. Everyone was loud. They were happy. Acting like nothing happened. Minho tried to joked but he gave up cause I, Alby and Gally didn't even look at him. Then someone sat next to me… Julia.

"Hey guys" she said, but she was sad "I'm sorry about… you know. I know that you've got rules here. I know it wasn't your fault and I shouldn't be angry at you. I'm sorry" and before I can't stop her she run off.

"I'll go" I looked at guys. They don't know what to say "See you later" and I'm out. I go to her room, but she's not there. I think I know where she is.

****JULIA'S POV****

"Hey" I heard familiar voice. Newt.

"How did you find me?" I asked with small smile. _He came so he does. He does love me._

****NEWT'S POV****

I knew she 'd be near our tree

"Hey" I said

"How did you find me?" she asked with small smile

"It wasn't that difficult" I said " Because I know you" I hold her hands now

"I'm sorry" she said and looking in my eyes

"Don't be sorry. You were right. Someone should go after hi-"

"No. You've got rules here and I-" I cut her off by kissing her. She was shocked at first but then return the kiss.

"Can't you just stay quiet for once?" I asked with smile when we broke apart.

"Slim it you shuck face" and we kiss again

"Finally" I heard voice behind. I broke a kiss and turn around to see Minho, Gally and Alby with smirks on their faces.

"Um… hey guys" Julia said

"So everything will be okay now?" Alby asked

"Yeah. Now I have to leave you and help Fry in kitchen" she gave me a peck and run to kitchen.


	19. AN

**Hey guys! Thanks for 6k views. You're awesome. HAPPY NEW(T) YEAR :***


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

****JULIA'S POV****

"It's great to have you back in the kitchen. It was shucking boring without you" Fry said making dumplings with cottage cheese and potato filling.

"Thanks" I smile "I'm happy that we're making dumplings. I remember that I loved them"

"Don't be too excited. I may not be as good in making dumplings as your grandmother was" I laugh  
>" Don't worry. I'm not sure if I even remember their taste" he laughs with me.<p>

****LATER****

We end making dumplings and now I'm eating one of them to make sure they're can be eaten by all Glade.

"You like it?" he asked with a smile

"No" I said with poker face. He started to worry when I laugh "I love it" I tapped one dumpling on a fork. "Here. Eat it"  
>"Okay" he said. I'm looking at him and waiting for verdict "God. It's delicious" I gave him my cutest smile.<p>

"We should tidy-"

"Nah… slopers will do it. You can go and rest. It was hard week for ya"

"For all of us" I said but then smile " Do you want have fun with me?"

"What you've got in your mind?" he asked. He's really curious.  
>"We will prank Minho, Alby, Gally and Newt"<p>

"You once prank Alby. Do you think it's a good idea"

"Okay, maybe not, but what if I take Alby to prank Gally, Minho and Newt?"  
>"Ahhh… Okay"<p>

"Yay" I scream " I'll go find Alby" I ran out.

**** 5 MINUTES LATER****

"I'm in" Alby said

"Really?!" I couldn't believe in it

"Yeah, I wanna have my revenge on Minho" he looked at me "and yes. I know you were helping him. And yes he told me that"

"That peace of klunk" I said try to sound angry, but it only made Alby laugh

"That was funny, so what are you planning?"

"You'll see"

****FEW HOURS LATER – HOMESTEAD****

****NEWT'S POV****

"Hey Minho, have you seen Julia?" I asked him

"Hmm… No I don't think so"

"Hey, don't panic she should be in the kitchen with Fry" Gally said

"Okay, thanks"

"Wait, we're coming with ya" I opened the door and go out, but suddenly I, Gally and Minho slipped on something. I land on my stomach and Gally on Minho's. When I hear laugh I stood up in a second. My eyes met with Julia's for a moment. She smirked at me and looked at Gally and Minho. I tried not to laugh, but I failed.

****JULIA'S POV****

"-we buttered all floor near door" Alby explained

"So this is why we slipped" Gally said. He wasn't laughing about this little prank.

"Exactly"

"I didn't know you're an evil one" Minho said looking at Julia with poker face "I like that" we all laugh "but NEVER do that again. Did you hear me?"

"Okay, don't urinate(pee)"

"You'll regret that" Minho said and tickle me

"STOP" I laugh, but he didn't "Newt-hahahahah- help me"

"Eh, you'll survive without my help"

"PLE-hahaha-ASE MINHO STOP" I laugh hard, then I felt arm around my waist. Newt.

"That's enough Minho" he said and Minho stopped "I've got better punishment" he took me in his arm. And run with me to the forest. He stopped running when we reach lake.

"Newt don't even thi-" I couldn't end 'couse he threw me into the lake. _I have an idea _I thought

"Help! I can't sweem!" I yelled and act like I really couldn't.

"Oh shuck" he pull off his hoodie and jumped into the water. Then I jumpeed on his back and ducked him. Then Minho, Fry, Alby and Gally appeared. I let Newt go and laugh.

"What the shuck are you two doing?!" Alby yelled

"I though Julia was sinking so I jumped into the lake 'couse I wanted to help her, but she ducked me"

"Weren't you guys swimming in this lake few weeks ago?" Gally asked

"It's not my fault that I'm such a good actress" I said and laughed.

"Come on it's time for dinner" Fry said. We'd gone out of lake and Newt putted on me his hoodie.

"Thanks" I'd said and he put his arm around my waist and whispered into my ear

"Everything for my princess" I smiled and we were going to kiss when Minho yelled

"You guys coming?"


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thanks for 7k views. This chapter and few next will be really short, sorry.**

CHAPTER 20

****JULIA'S POV****

"Julia" I felt someone poked my shoulder

"Yeah?"

"I said this dumplings are delicious" Minho said eating. I smile at him and yawn

"Julia are you okay?" newt asked

"Yep. Just tired, I'll go get some sleep. Bye!"

"Bye" they said. I went to my room and lied down on bed. I closed my eyes and fall asleep.

_MEMORY_

(**A/N: LJ MEANS LITTLE JULIA)**

_I stood in the corner and observed little me playing games with Natalie. I was about 12 and Naty about 8. My parents were watching TV. They weren't looking happy._

"_Jak można być tak głupim!?" (How someone can by that stupid!?) my mum erupted _

"_Kochanie spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze" ( calm honey, everything will be okay) my dad said and hugged my mum._

"_Mamo co się stało?" (Mum what has happened?) LJ asked_

"_Nic skarbie, nic" (Nothing baby, nothing) she hugged me. _

_Then scene had changed_

"_Skarbie schowaj się! Nie mogą was znaleść!" (Honey you have to hide! They can't find you!)_

"_Mamo co się dzieje?" (Mum what's going on?)_

"_Pilnuj Naci" (Keep Naty safe) my dad hugged me "Pamiętaj, że bardzo was kochamy. __Nieważne co się stanie" (Remember we love you. No matter what)he locked LJ with my little sister in toilet._

"_Julciu co się dzieje?" __(Julia what's happening?) she asked while hugging me_

"_Nie mam pojęcia" (I have no idea) I hugged her back. Then I heard my mum screaming. Then someone came into toilet. That guy took me and my sister to big van._

"_Gdzie są moi rodzice?" ( Where are my parents) I yelled_

"_What?" he asked_

"_Where are my parents?"_

"_It's no important now."_

"_IT IS IMPORTANT." I snapped him bump him in the face "Now YOU BASTARD will tell me WHERE ARE THEY?" someone put gun next to my face. I heard my sister screaming and crying but LJ didn't care._

"_There's no need to do that" he said to man who held gun near my head. He took it away. "they're dead" NO! NO! NO! I started to hitting him and guy with gun hit me in head._

"Julia wake up" I heard Newt. I sat up, hugged him and cry. I was crying all night.

"Shhh… It was only a bad dream"

"No… no, it wasn't" I said when I wasn't crying very hard.

"What was it then?" I heard Alby

"Next memory"


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I returned with new (still short) chapter! Thank you for 8k views! You're amazing :* ! Next chapter should appear this week, but while you're waiting for it you can read my new fanfiction called Easy (don't ask me why I called it Easy, I have no idea ;) ) and it's also about tmr.  
>Hope you guys enjoy it!<strong>

CHAPTER 21

****JULIA'S POV****

"-And then he said that…" I couldn't believe that "That they are… they are" I took a breath "They are dead" I started to cry again. Newt's still hugging me.

"I think that's enough for today" Newt said and Alby walked out of room with other boys. "Get some sleep love"

"I-I can't" I sobbed

"It's okay. I'll stay with you"

"Thank you" I kissed him. We laid on the bed. My head was on his chest. His arms around my waist and he was kissing my head and kept telling mi "It's okay, you're save here with us, with me" and I was slowly falling asleep, but those words were running threw my head _They are dead._


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

****3'S PERSON POV****

"She can destroy all experiment" Amaryl said.

"Yeah, but she can also be the cure" Will add

"She's just a stupid child, okay? She can't be the cure!" Amaryl disagreed

"Everyone shut up! Maybe her blood is another but it doesn't mean anything. I'm agreed with Amaryl. She's definitely not the cure, but she can be our way to it" Ross end his monologue.

"So… what do we do now?" Will asked

"Don't let Mrs. Ave and Jansos know about her memories. Even if it means that you'll lose your life. Got it?"

"Yeah, 'course"


End file.
